


Romeo Ain't Got Nothing On Me

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Dick Molder AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humanstuck, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Set in the future, They're in their early twenties, dick molder au, dick play, like maybe 20 or so years in the future, so not much of a difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wanted to do was to keep watching the sexy guy from the coffee shop and maybe one day gain the courage to actually talk to him. Too bad Dave had other plans. Enter Karkat Vantas; dick molder extraordinaire. And he's going to take John on one wild little ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo Ain't Got Nothing On Me

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a small idea. And it grew into an AU that's spread over fandoms and pairings. So this is the beginning. I'm actually really happy with this so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Here's](http://barakohai.tumblr.com/post/107340952142/im-ready-for-this-au-addy-o-o) a little bit of fanart made by the lovely Goopy who NAILED what I wanted John and Karkat to look like in this. I love it to death, I really do.
> 
> (P.S. I bullshitted most of this. I don't know how you'd actually mold a dick. I pulled it all out of my ass and after reading it back i was like, oh hey it makes sense. It's good enough.)

_I saw your face in a crowded place and I don't know what to do._

_Cause I'll never be with you._

* * *

The small coffee shop on the corner of 4th and Ceder Avenue was one of the few coffee shops left in the entire city. The need for expensive freshly made coffee was slim considering caffeine was a thing long ago found to be so unhealthy. More and more people came to care about their health in the recent years and the need for fancy coffee drinks withered out till there was almost nothing left. But the small shop, known as Prospit, did pretty well considering such things. It had regular customers and the occasional health freak going on a binder.

The shop was no bigger than a typical living room of a home, with one bar and a few seats scattered about. It was dark and dingy and a place John Egbert would have never typically gone into. But one rainy morning, his caffeine drive kicked in and drove him toward the smell of freshly brewed coffee beans. He was a regular after that. The coffee was good, the atmosphere was warm and well, there was this guy.

Blue eyes glanced up when the bell over the glass door dinged, signaling a new arrival to the shop. His phone read 8:15 and the man coming through the door was right on time. Every morning, without fail, a short slightly chubby dark haired male would come through the glass door of Prospit and order a tall coffee, two sugars and milk. John's heart thumped into his throat, his eyes taking in the dark clothing the male wore before he quickly glanced away. He couldn't be caught staring. Not again.

John did not know his name. The shop was small and the people who worked there knew the male very well. But they never seemed to call him his name. Only one addressed him formally; the tall lanky male John came to know as Sollux. And even then the male referred to the other as KK. John was sure that wasn't the dark-skinned male's name.

So he didn't know the male's name but he knew other things.

He was Native American; very rare these days which gave away through his naturally tanned skin, dark hair and vibrant eyes. How John found that out was a rather long story...

He had a love of old romance novels; given away by the well worn books he typically carried under his arm.

His eyes were amazingly expressive and one could read every emotion going through his mind through them.

He was absolutely obnoxious before he had his coffee and even after that he had a very colorful vocabulary.

He was not afraid to speak his mind; specifically if his coffee was made wrong.

He was a good four or so inches shorter than John. His hair was a mess of wavy back curls. His eyes the most vibrant color of fresh blood. His jaw line was rounded, his cheeks puffy and his nose like a button. His lips were thin; the tips of his ears poked out from his hair that framed his face so well. And he always wore clothing that completely covered every inch of skin aside from his neck and face.

And John had a crush on him. Not a "oh he's attractive" crush. No. A chest clenching _painful_ crushbecause the pale-skinned idiot had yet to actually talk to the male he dreamed about. He wanted to. Oh god he wanted to. But the male was so hard to approach. He always looked so unhappy and John didn't want to bother him but he... He wanted to talk to him. He _needed_ to talk to him. For his own sanity, he had to do something about the feelings swirling around in his chest and making his stomach sick every time that bell above the door dinged.

Clenching the paper cup in his hand, John raised his eyes to the male standing at the counter, a scowl on his face as he waited for his coffee. With a thrust of courage, John moved to stand.

Today would be the the day. Today, he would talk to the male.

But John paused.

The door crashed open, gaining the attention of the few people in the shop. A tall lanky male with a wild mess of hair atop his head slinked into the shop. "Karbro." The male's voice was deep, his exposed dark arms covered in tattoos and a few studs shined from his face and ears. He approached the male waiting for his coffee. "Don't just leave me like that, motherfucker." He slumped an arm around the shorter male's shoulders earning a soft grunt in return.

"Coffee." Was the response but he didn't bother brushing off the lanky male's arm.

With a lump in his throat, John got to his feet and left the shop. Today was not the day. And he was starting to think no day would ever be the day.

* * *

"You what?" The soft words came from John's slightly parted lips, his cheeks flushed red and his deep blue eyes wide behind black framed glasses.

"Don't give me that look." His best bro in the whole world waved a dismissing hand as he plopped down onto their black leather couch, long limbs flapping about.

"Yeah-But-Dave." John stumbled over his words as he quickly dropped his bag by the door and moved to kick off his shoes. The last thing he expected when he came home from work was for Dave to drop _that_ on him. "What the hell do you mean, 'prepare your dick'?" His voice came out in a soft squeak near the end, the tips of his ears turning red. "Do I look like someone who wants a replica of their dick?"

"That's not the point here, Egbert." Dave's voice was low and deep; typical for him.

John let out a soft sigh as he lined up his worn yellow converses beside Dave's just as worn red ones. He and Dave had been friends since they were ten. They quickly clicked over the strangest things and before John knew it he had a best friend on his hands. Fourteen years later, they moved to the city together and shared a rather nice apartment. Course the nice was thanks to Dave. Ever heard of stupid rich? Yeah, that was Dave Strider. Stupid rich from the moment he came out of his mother's vagina. But now he had his own money from running a review blog. Still stupid rich. John would never understand it.

Like John, Dave was tall but the not-so-natural blonde beat him by a few inches. He was long-limbed and where John had built up muscle from his manual labor jobs; Dave had not. The blonde hair was a recent adventure Dave had taken and for some reason, he'd decided to keep it. John had seen his best friend go through all types of hair color but blonde was not one he ever expected. It was a platinum blonde and the raven haired male didn't even want to think about how many bleach jobs it took to get Dave's naturally dark hair that bright blonde. The bright hair contrasted well with his naturally dark tanned skin that came from a Spanish background.

"Okay, then what is the point, _Strider_?" John rolled his crystal blue eyes as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"The point is, I'm paying to get your dick done and you should be grateful." Dave snapped his fingers, a smirk playing on his full lips as he tossed his other arm over the back of the couch.

John made a soft noise in the back of his throat as his hands pushed up his glasses so he could cover his reddened face. "You make it sound like you bought me a prostitute."

"Prostitution is a noble profession."

John groaned, plopping his hands into his lap as his glasses came to rest on his nose once again. "Dave." He groaned.

"I got a discount, dude."

Blue eyes glanced to the side, noticing how Dave's dark eyes were watching him from the corner of his eyes, behind obnoxious aviator shades John had given him for his thirteenth birthday. "And you thought, oh I don't know, that you'd share this wonderful experience with me? Oh thank you Dave, you're the greatest friend ever." The sarcasm practically dripped from his tongue.

Dave crinkled his nose as he glanced away from the half-Korean boy at his side. "I ain't gonna make you do shit. But look at it this way; say you _do,_ by some motherfucking miracle, get a lover in the next, I don't know, century, you'll have a special little present for them. A present only, as you like to say, the rich and stupid can afford. They'd be thrilled."

John narrowed his eyes, looking over the relaxed nature of his friend as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning slightly to face the blonde better. "Who is yours for?"

Dave snorted, a smirk curling to his lips. "No one."

"Then why are you getting one?"

"Cause I can?" He shrugged one shoulder. "Eridan told me about it. Recommended me this guy. Apparently he and Sol are pretty damn pleased with the results. So I figured, why the fuck not?"

"You just wanna fuck yourself with your own dick, don't you?" With the way Dave's lips twitched, John knew he'd figured it out. "That's gross dude." He laughed softly; his mood lifting slightly.

"No judgment dude." That smirk was back as Dave turned to look at him, lifting his shades just so John could see those dark eyes. "You've had it. You know how good it is." He purred softly, a dark eyebrow perked. That shut John up; his cheeks going red and his throat going dry. Dave let out a puff of a laugh as he lowered his shades back down and settled back into the couch. "If you don't want to, I'll ask Jake."

John shifted awkwardly, his eyes moving to the floor as he sank into the couch. "What exactly does it... entail?"

"Fuck if I know. Eridan didn't give me details and when I called the guy, I didn't bother to ask. Pretty self explanatory I think."

"How much?"

"I ain't telling you."

"Come on, Dave." John glanced at him through dark lashes. "How much?"

The blonde let out a breath through his nose. "Chump change."

"To you maybe."

"That should be enough of an answer then."

John groaned, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "I swear to fuck Dave if this costs more then I make in a month I'm gonna be pissed."

"Yeah, I ain't telling you shit then."

"Goddamnit." He hissed through his teeth, shooting a glare at his best friend before it dwindled. "Fine. I'll do it. But only cause I don't want you to waste your money." John shifted to his feet. "You already paid for it didn't you?"

"Yup. No refunds. In Karkles words, 'Don't be a fucking wimp and back the fuck out cause you're not getting your money back'."

"Karkles?"

"He sounds cute."

"Oh god." John threw his hands up in the air as he moved to grab the bag he'd dropped by the door. "I'm not going to be around so you can flirt with a guy as he touches your dick. That's just weird."

"He's gonna touch yours too."

John's pale face flushed red at the thought. "Ugh, why do I agree to do anything with you." He grumbled as he moved toward the hallway that led to his bedroom.

"Cause you love me!" Dave called as John slipped into his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Nervous was an understatement. Down right terrified and ready to throw up every internal organ he had was about right. Dave told him yesterday about the molding and today, the guy would be coming by to do it. He had little time to mentally prepare himself. Some guy he didn't even know was going to touch his dick. In the least sexual way possible. The only person, other than himself, to touch his dick was Dave and that had been a bit of a disaster. Well, not exactly. The sex was amazing. The realization the next day had lead to three months of them not talking to each other before they got over themselves and admitted it was just a one time thing and they were still best bros.

John never found himself to be very attractive but Dave loved to point out he was some hot piece of ass. John never believed him. Because if he was, wouldn't he have a lover already? The last person he dated was three years ago and that was a disaster as well. Cause Rose turned out to love girls a lot more and though John was completely accepting of it, it still hurt. Rose had meant a lot to him; still did. He was glad they were friends but he hadn't felt up to dating anyone since. Well, more like, he didn't have the courage to.

The guy from the coffee shop was a fantasy. Especially since three days ago, that same lanky tattoo covered male showed up with him everyday to get coffee. With the way they acted, John was pretty convinced they were dating. He'd missed his chance and he had no one to blame but himself. He never even got the guy's name and that was what bothered John the most. He'd been so focused on his fantasies that he'd never taken the chance to actually get to know him. It was disappointing and a little bit heartbreaking.

There was a knock on his bedroom door that startled him from his thoughts. Dave poked his head through the door a moment later, a smirk on his lips. "You ready?"

"I guess?" John shrugged, getting to his feet.

"Clean up all nice and right?"

He bit his lower lip and shrugged, his cheeks flushed though John was sure that would be a permanent thing today. "Yeah."

"He'll be here soon." Dave spoke before he disappeared from John's view.

The raven haired male swallowed hard, running a hand through his short hair before getting to his feet. He checked his clothes, flattening out his t-shirt. How did people act calm in this type of situation? How was Dave so fucking calm?

By the time John entered the open living room, Dave was sitting on the couch with his small red laptop open in his lap. He was typing away so John saw no need to bother him as he plopped down at the other end of the couch. His stomach churned and his heart pounded in his chest. He felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't stop thinking about it all day. Work had been hell. He dropped four crates but luckily nothing was broken. He knew he could back out if he wanted to. He knew Dave would tease him about it for a while but the blonde wouldn't really fault him. He could back out but... he didn't want to.

Dave was right. This, oddly enough, was something special. If he had something this special to give his future lover, well, that was a pretty big deal. Not to mention he was pretty curious about the procedure and the results. As far as he knew, molding was a type of art and each piece was priceless. Dave mentioned 'Karkles' was the best at what he did. The top of the class and the go-to person for this type of artwork. John was curious as to what made someone chose molding dicks for a living.

The heavy knocking at their front door made John flinch, his eyes snapping toward the door as his heart rate increased.

"Dude. Chill." Dave commented gently, snapping his laptop shut before placing it on the table. He was on his feet quickly and as he passed John, he ruffled the male's hair slightly before moving toward the door.

John took a deep breath as he moved to his feet, shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. He watched with a lump in his throat as Dave opened the door.

"Karkles." Dave greeted, blocking John's view.

"I told you not to fucking call me that." The male hissed. "And if you want your dick to be unscarred by the time I'm done with you, I suggest you listen."

Dave clicked his tongue against his teeth as he moved out of the way so the male could enter the apartment. At that point, the entire world stopped for John. He was frozen to the spot, his throat tightening to the point that he could hardly breathe. That hair, those eyes, that nose, that scowl. It was the guy from the coffee shop. The guy John had been pinning over for _months._ And when crimson met blue, it was obvious the male recognized him. There was a flash of recognition in those eyes before he quickly turned to look at Dave.

"Right, so, I'm Dave and that's John." Dave flicked a hand toward his best bro before holding it out to shake.

"Karkat Vantas, as you damn well know." The male hissed softly taking only a few seconds to shake Dave's hand.

 _Karkat._ Oh god John had a name. He had a name and he... Oh fuck. Oh fuck. He could feel his hands shaking at his sides and his heart felt like it wanted to burst out of his chest. This was not happening. It could not be happening. Those beautiful eyes shifted to glance at John and the male was pretty sure his entire world just shattered around him.

"Egbert's kinda nervous." Dave informed Karkat with a shrug as he shut the door.

Karkat eyed the dark haired male for a moment before glancing down at the large black rectangle case in his hands. "Where are we doing this?"

"What's best?"

"Anywhere. I don't care. You have to be sitting down." Karkat's face took on a blank nature as he slipped into professional mode. "Depending on how you work, this could take fifteen minutes or an hour. Either way, you need to be sitting."

"The couch then?"

A dark eyebrow perked. "You're going to watch each other?"

Dave glanced at John, taking in how red the male's face was and how his hands were shaking. "Why don't you go ahead and set up. John, come here." He flicked a finger at the shaking male before moving into the kitchen.

Karkat glanced between them before giving a slight shrug as he moved toward the couch. He sat his case down and knelt on the floor to prepare the spot. John swallowed hard and quickly followed Dave into the kitchen, flinching when the blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him close.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" He spoke softly, pushing his shades over his hair so he could look John in the eyes. He looked slightly concerned, his brow furrowed and his lips in a faint frown. "You look like you just saw a giant fucking dick walk through our door and though Karkles is a bit of a dick, he's far from giant."

John swallowed hard, gasping for a breath of air as he glanced up to his best bro. "It's him." He managed to mumble though it came out with a bit of a squeak.

Dave only perked a dark eyebrow. "Him?"

John grasped onto the side of Dave's shirt in a desperate manner, his eyes wide and his lips parted as he leaned closer. "The guy from the coffee shop." He hissed, tugging at Dave's shirt.

Four things happened in the manner of fifteen seconds. Dave stared at John, then glanced at Karkat and then a smirk curled to his lips before he pulled away from the panicking male. He abandoned John in the kitchen as he approached Karkat. The male had laid out some type of fabric over the black leather and had a few bottles laid out before him with an apron tied around his neck and waist. He glanced up when Dave stepped up beside him.

"So I think I'll leave you to take care of John. Dude's nervous. Be worse if I stayed around."

"Alright." Karkat shifted, leaning back on his feet to see John in the kitchen. "You coming or what?"

With both Dave and Karkat looking at him, John found his body moving on its own. He approached them in the living room, his heart still running a mile a minute. Dave gave him a pat on the back and when their eyes met John secretly wished he could punch that smirk off his best friends face. Dave gave Karkat a nod before he disappeared down the hallway, giving them some privacy.

Karkat eyed John up and down before he turned back to the case at his side. He dug around in it for a moment before grabbing a few bobby pins. He tucked his dark bangs to the side, pinning them there with the black pins before he glanced up at John. "You going to sit?"

"Oh, Um." John swallowed hard and though he tried to move his feet, they just wouldn't move.

Beautiful eyes gazed over him once more before he flicked a hand at the spot on the couch. "I know, okay. I know this is awkward for you and probably really strange but it'll be a lot less awkward if you just do what I tell you to do." He rolled forward on his feet as he stood up straight. "So, let's start over." He took a deep breath as he held his perfectly manicured hand out to the other. "I'm Karkat."

John chewed on the inside of his cheek as he grasped Karkat's hand with his shaking one. "I'm John."

Karkat nodded, giving the others hand one good shake before releasing him. "Nice to meet you, John." He rubbed his hands over the front of his cream-colored apron, flattening it out as he turned toward the couch.

"I... Um." He coughed softly behind his hand, clearing his throat. "It's nice to meet you too, Karkat." Oh god fuck he couldn't do this. It was _him_. Sure, he'd had dreams where this guy would do all sorts of dirty things with him but those were dreams and this, was about as far from sexy as could be. Karkat looked bored. His expression was about as blank as could be and even his eyes gave nothing away. It had to be his professionalism. This was a job. That was all it was to Karkat. He'd probably seen plenty of dicks in his career and John's was just another job. For some reason that didn't settle well with the male at all.

"Please disrobe and sit down." Karkat tucked some hair behind his ear as he moved to sit on the small pillow he'd brought with him. He tucked his legs beneath him as he sat on his knees and started shuffling through the case beside him.

Disrobe. Right, like it was that easy. John thought that maybe he could do it with a little less embarrassment if it _wasn't_ a guy he'd been pinning after for months. It didn't help that his heart was thumping and his lower stomach swirled with excitement. The type of excitement that could make this even more humiliating for him.

"I need you naked from the waist down. You can leave your shirt on." Karkat stated, his voice even as he popped open the cap of a small bottle to pour some white lotion on to his hands. He snapped the bottle shut by pressing it to his shoulder before dropping it back into his case so he could rub his hands together. "There are two ways we can do this. You can either get yourself hard or I can do it for you. If you think you can remain hard long enough for the synthetic material to harden which, is around fifteen minutes. You have to remain hard for that duration otherwise the mold will not come out right." He spoke as if he was talking about the weather. "In my experience, I receive better results when I am the one doing it. But it is your choice. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." He glanced up, finally meeting John's wide blue eyes. "I won't hurt you, I can promise that."

There was a hint of sincerity in those words that made all the walls break down around John's resistance. With a hard swallow, his hands moved to his belt to undo it. Karkat nodded in approval before he moved to grab a few more things from his case. John managed to undo his belt and pants quick enough and though his dick was heavy in his boxers, he pushed them down as well. Karkat didn't even look at him, giving him a small amount of privacy as he removed his clothing. He bunched up his pants and boxers, glancing around the room before just sitting them on the floor beside the couch.

He glanced down at himself, completely bare from the waist down aside from his socks. His cock was thick and a bit hard from just the idea that Karkat might touch it. He felt a bit ashamed at that and was worried that Karkat might figure everything out. But this was his _job_. Maybe he was used to these things. John didn't know and honestly, he didn't want to know.

"Um."

Karkat glanced up, only taking a second to take in John's cock before raising his eyes to meet blue. "Come on." He patted the fabric covered couch and a soft smile curled to his lips that didn't reach his eyes. It was probably meant to be comforting but if anything, it made John even more nervous.

With a deep breath, John moved around the male on his knees. He was careful as he slipped around in front of Karkat. God, the male was at perfect level on his knees and that made John's ears flush red as he sat down where he was told. Subconsciously, he covered his dick with his hands, watching as Karkat tugged out a metal box from his case. He shuffled around inside it a few more minutes before pulling out a wooden square that had a hole in it. He placed them both on the floor before snatching up one of the few bottles he had laid out.

When their eyes met, John was sure his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He was flushed from neck up and with the way Karkat tilted his head slightly, John was sure he'd figured it out. "So are you doing it yourself or am I?"

"Y-You're the artist. You do what you think is best." He was amazing how even his voice came out.

Karkat just shrugged and lifted up on his knees, straight faced as could be. Carefully, slowly, he placed his hands on either one of John's knees. The male flinched slightly, earning a look before Karkat ran his fingers up John's thighs, brushing over strands of dark hair before he pushed John's thighs part as he could lean between them. Finally, those crimson eyes landed on John's partly swollen cock resting against his legs. Karkat hummed softly as he moved back a bit.

"Slouch down for me."

John nodded and shifted so his hips were farther down the couch, closer to Karkat. His legs fell open and he'd never felt so vulnerable in his entire life. But he was doing it. He was letting this happen. Because fucking damnit it he couldn't help himself. Karkat's eyes were bright and John didn't miss the spark of appreciation in them when those short tanned fingers wrapped around his shaft. Blunt nails dug into fabric and John bit down hard on his bottom lip as those warm fingers made work of his cock.

"If my hands are too cold, tell me." Karkat stated softly, his expression neutral as he rubbed his thumb up the length before pushing it against John's stomach. He noticed the way John's thighs twitched and his teeth sunk into his lip. He let out a soft sigh as he removed his hand so he could pour some liquid from the bottle he'd picked up earlier into his hand. "You need to relax. If you think too hard about this you won't _get_ hard properly." His voice was soothing, a nice deep tone that made John want to close his eyes and listen to him talk. So he did close his eyes and when that hand was back, all warm and slick from lube, he didn't even jump. Karkat gave a soft noise of approval as he wrapped his fingers around the thick length and started to pump it gently. John was an average size, a good six or seven inches but he was thick and uncircumcised. Which was something Karkat would have to discuss with him but for the time being, the crimson eyed male let the other just enjoy it.

He was gentle as he ran his thumb up the underside, glancing at John's face. He crinkled his nose at the way John's face twitched, his facade breaking for only a second with the other male's eyes closed. He licked his lips, lifting up on his legs to get a better angle as he squeezed the thick heavy cock in his hand. The grunt he received was a pleasure but once those blue eyes were on him once again, his facade fell back in place. John watched Karkat's movements through half-lidded eyes, his fingers still clinging to the fabric beneath him but his body was much more relaxed then it had been.

It only took a moment for Karkat to get John to the hardness he wanted him to be. He slowed his movements, earning a faint grunt from the other as he leaned down to grab the wooden plate with a hole in it. It was sanded down to perfection and when Karkat lifted it over his cock, John didn't fight it. He watched in slight fascination as his dick slid into the hole with a few cementers to spare. Karkat moved his hand so he could push the plate down against the base of John's cock. He took his time in brushing the few strands of hair away, making sure that what he was doing would be perfect.

"So here's my question." Karkat started softly, his hand going back to stroking John gently as he glanced down to the tall metal box. "Foreskin or no?"

John swallowed, blinking a few times against the scrapes of pleasure that sparked through his body with each stroke Karkat gave him. How could he be so calm right now? Was he not effected at all? Probably not, John thought. It was his job after all and Karkat was being about as professional as could be expected. "I don't understand?"

"I don't deal with uncircumcised often but there are two ways to do this. We either pull back the foreskin, so the tip is shown or we leave it as it is. It's straining as it is." Karkat's thumb brushed over the skin that barely covered all of the mushroom tip. "Some like to leave it, others don't. It's a personal preference. So I'm asking what you want."

John's breath hitched. "W-What do you think is best?"

"We pull it back as much as possible. Makes for a better looking model and a better feeling one."

"B-Better feeling?" John stammered out, his eyes going wide as he sat up a bit.

"That's the point, isn't it? Unless you just want a model of your dick to put on your shelf like a trophy. And hell, if you do, that's cool too. I just need to know what you want."

John's mind flooded with tons of things he _wanted_ ; none of which had to do with Karkat's question. How had he allowed himself to become so helpless in front of the guy he'd been wanting for months? He was going to kill Dave. With a vinyl record and a sledge hammer. All he could think about was the hand rubbing over the tip of his dick.

"The, um, the second option."

Karkat perked a brow, pausing in his motions. "Pull it back?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright."

With both hands, Karkat leaned forward, his stomach pressing against the edge of the couch and the globes of John's ass as he wrapped his fingers around the hard length. He had a look of concentration on his face as he brushed his thumbs over the tip.

" _Fuck._ " John groaned softly, quickly biting his lower lip when those crimson eyes glanced up at him. Karkat watched the male's expression as he gently, slowly, pulled the skin down. John's teeth grit together, his eyes unable to leave those unreadable orbs of dark red as he fought down the moan that came up his throat. Moaning would just make it more awkward, he _knew_ that but he honestly couldn't help himself. It _felt_ too good. Karkat was good with his hands and when he pulled that skin down to strain against the length under the tip, John was pretty breathless and his head was spinning with pleasure.

"Whatever you're thinking about, I need you to keep thinking about it." Karkat mumbled, snatching up the metal box with his free hand, the other massaging John's tip gently. "And hold on to it." He tugged his hand away and replaced it with the box. He slid the box over John's hard length, attaching the small braces at the bottom to the wooden plate. Then he grabbed the tip of John's member through the box and pulled it to stand as straight as it could while still having the natural curve to it. Quicker than John could see, Karkat was pouring some warm white thick substance into the box. A bit slipped out between the crack of the hole but Karkat didn't seen to care as he waited till John's tip was completely covered, pulling his hand away. The thickness of the substance kept John's cock upright and for a minute, the male could only stare in awe as Karkat place the bag he'd been pouring from down and then grabbed a cloth that he carefully wrapped around the underside of the box. Any extra material was caught and cleaned up.

"Now keep thinking about it for another fifteen minutes." He stated, wiping his hands on his apron before tugging out his phone. He played with it for a moment before sitting it down on the floor; a timer ticking away. "And don't move." He said, reaching out to steady the box. He held it there, letting his elbow rest against John's thigh as he moved about to toss a few bottles back into his case.

"What if I go soft?"

"Then we have to start all over again." Karkat cut his eyes at the male. "And I'd rather not do that considering I still have your friend to do. So close your eyes and think about whatever you were thinking about." He flicked his free hand at John before shifting his attention back to his case.

With a deep breath, John let his head rest against the back of the couch and he slipped his eyes shut. "You're really professional about this."

"What did you expect? It's my job." Karkat responded with a crinkled nose, turning his attention to the male before him.

"Why is that?"

"What?"

"Why is it your job?" John asked softly, peeking one eyes open to see the male watching him with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"I'm good at it; it's in huge demand; and it pays well."

"Isn't it ever awkward for you?"

"My clients are strangers for the most part. People I never meet until the day I mold them. Some clients I see more then once and even then, it's not awkward because it's a process we've already been through."

John breathed through his nose. "So it's not awkward for you."

"I never said that." When John just stared at him the male let out a soft sigh and glanced away toward the wall where Dave kept most of his strange awards. "It's awkward when it's someone I've met or I know. Or, I don't know, some random guy who likes to stare at me when I get my morning coffee."

John's throat twitched at those words. His eyes widened slightly and if it were possible, his face darkened in color. "I-I don't. I mean-"

"Don't move." Karkat warned sharply when John made to sit up.

The male pressed back into the couch, his heart pounding in his chest. The blood still flowed to his dick but it was less now. He didn't want to mess up but he couldn't help it if his dick when soft. Especially considering the words Karkat had just... Wait. Karkat noticed him? He... He noticed him watching? John had only been caught staring once that was to his knowledge. Only once that their eyes met and he vowed to never let it happen again. A warmth swelled in John's chest and refueled the blood in his cock.

"Y-You noticed?"

"Course I noticed, asshole." Karkat steadied the box on John's cock, allowing himself to lean on the others thigh for support. "How long have you been watching me?"

"I wasn't... I mean... I was but..." John closed his eyes tightly and flopped his head against the couch. His face screwed up and his hands formed fists at his side. His blood ran a bit cold but his heart was pounding hard against his rib cage. "Three months."

Dark eyebrows shot up for a split second. "Three months? The hell that's creepy."

"It's not like I ever followed you or anything." John grumbled in response. "I just liked looking at you."

John failed to notice the hint of a blush that spread over Karkat's nose since his eyes were closed. "Yet you never spoke a word to me."

"You're always so grumpy. It's really hard to approach you and every time I get the courage to say hello, something happens."

"I'm not grumpy, asstard."

"You are before you get your coffee."

"So what about after then."

"After... Well you usually leave. And when you do hang around its because someone's with you or Sollux wants to talk to you. I just..." He sighed softly. "Never found the right moment to approach you."

If John had opened his eyes, he would see the flush on those tanned cheeks but he was a bit lost in his own inner turmoil. He was pushing his arousal its limit and though the warm material around his cock was a help, the conversation took a turn that was not helpful in keeping his dick hard. He didn't want to disappoint Karkat by messing up the mold. Luckily the warmth of the male against his lower body was enough to keep him going. He felt Karkat shift, putting more pressure against his thigh and it was a pleasant feeling.

"And yesterday?" Karkat spoke up, forcing his professional face back up. "I sat alone for a good twenty minutes before Gamzee came."

John grit his teeth. So that was the tattoo guys name. Gamzee. This conversation was going to a bad place and John's dick was going to suffer for it. "Yeah well he'd been with you so often lately, I figured he'd show up at some point."

"The hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't want to intrude."

Karkat opened his mouth before he shut it, narrowed his eyes in thought. "You think we're together."

The way Karkat spoke those words made John open his eyes. Karkat was fully leaning against John's bare thigh, his hand tucked against his neck while his other held onto the box as he watched the male with clear eyes. "You're not?"

"The fuck made you think we were?"

"Well..." John's cheeks flushed with warmth. "Cause you let him touch you pretty freely."

"It's not like he's shoving his hands down my pants or anything. Gamz is just an affectionate guy. I'm used to it. We've been friends for years."

"Oh."

Crimson eyes rolled, the tips of his fingers curling into his hair at the back of his neck. "Yeah. Oh." Every piece of tension in John's body slipped away and he slumped against the couch. He lifted his arms, pushing up his glasses as he slid his hands up his face to rub his eyes. "You better still be hard."

A faint laugh came from the back of his throat. "You're leaning on me, of course I'm still hard."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or appalled." There was a hint of teasing in his voice that made John smile softly.

"You're cute." John admitted, lowing his hands enough to peak at Karkat. His face was a bit blurry without his glasses but he could still see the other was watching him. "Gorgeous actually but well yeah." He shrugged, moving his glasses back in place as his hands dropped on either side of him. "That seems like a strange thing to say when... my dick's in your face."

"No. I've heard worse. Much worse."

"Really?"

Karkat snorted softly, shifting to put more of his weight on John's thigh. "I touch rich assholes dicks for a living. Yeah I've heard worse. And anyway, coming for you, it's more flattering than appalling."

John wasn't sure what that meant but he was willing to take it. "I guess that's a good thing?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Then I should warn you. Dave's one of them."

"I'm highly aware." Karkat hissed softly. "Though I'm half convinced he just does it cause he thinks its funny."

"Ah, you figured him out already." John chuckled, smiling at the other male.

"Hm." Karkat hummed, tilting his head at the male with the most casual look on his face.

John swallowed, his heart pounding as he looked over Karkat's face. "So... do you enjoy your job?"

"It's a job." Karkat shrugged. "It's something I'm good at and pays well."

"Dave said you're the best in the field."

"Yeah, I am."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"Four years. Started with sculptures and turned into this."

"How old are you?" John asked.

"Twenty-four."

"We're the same age."

"What do you do?"

"I work in a warehouse. Not really that extravagant or anything but it pays well."

Karkat nodded, shifting his eyes away from John to glance around the apartment. "You live here with him?"

"Yeah. We've been best friends since we were ten."

"Those yours?" Karkat asked, his eyes landing on the extension movie collection surrounding the rather large TV in the middle of the living room.

"For the most part."

"You tend to wear movie related t-shirts." Karkat pointed out, glancing at the TRON shirt the male was wearing.

"You noticed?" John asked, his throat going tight.

Karkat opened his mouth to respond but the alarm went off on his phone. He flinched before removing himself from John so he could pick up his phone and turn off the annoying sound. He tucked his phone back into his pocket before putting his professional face back on. "Alright, it should be done enough to get you out. But now, I need you to think of the most unattractive thing you can think of."

John blinked. "Why? I thought I was supposed to stay hard?"

"Yeah, while the mold sets. But now, I can't get it out without messing it up unless you're soft."

"That's just torture."

"You agreed to do this."

"Because Dave paid for it and... I was curious."

Karkat snorted softly as he grabbed the bottom of the box with one hand. "Worked out in your favor though, didn't it?"

With a flushed face, John couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Okay, give me a minute." John closed his eyes and tried to think of anything that wouldn't turn him on. Anything that wasn't Karkat. In fact, he had to pretend Karkat wasn't even there. That was the best way. After a moment or two, his face screwed up and he let out a sigh. "I don't think this is going to work."

"Are you soft at all?"

"A bit but it's probably-oh holy fuck." John jumped when Karkat suddenly yanked the box upwards and freed his dick from its clutches. His dick flopped back against his stomach, still hard but not pulsing as it had been.

"Hm." Karkat brought the box to his face and inspected the hole within. "It looks good. If it turns out to be a flop I'll just have to come back and do it all over again."

"Isn't that... inconvenient for you?"

Karkat just shrugged. "Usually, but I don't mind this time." He grabbed a black permanent marker from his case and on the side of the metal box he wrote "John Egbert". Then he put both things back in his case. "You'll want to shower. This stuff can leave a strange smell that you probably don't want on your dick."

"I.. Um, are we done?"

"Yes." Karkat rolled slightly and pushed himself to his feet. "Do me a favor?"

"Y-Yeah." John sat up, watching as Karkat held his hands out in front of him.

"Turn on the sink for me? I need to wash my hands before I touch Dave. And grab that for me." He nudged a blue bottle with his toe.

"Sure." John snatched up the bottle and got to his feet quickly before moving into the kitchen. He didn't notice the way Karkat gave his ass a good once over nor did he notice the flash of something completely unprofessional in those crimson eyes. John twisted on the kitchen sink for Karkat before sitting down the blue bottle beside it. He flushed when he noticed how close Karkat was to him and he quickly moved out of the way so the other could thoroughly wash his hands.

John wondered back into the living room to gather up his clothing. He quickly tugged on his boxers, tucking away his half stiff cock before pulling up his pants. "I guess I should go, um, shower."

"Probably." Karkat was busy scrubbing his hands thoroughly. "Could you get Dave for me?"

"Oh, Um, yeah I'll do that." Their eyes met once more before John disappeared down the hallway to find his best bro.

* * *

"This is less sexy then I expected." Dave spoke softly, his arms thrown over the back of the couch while Karkat kept a hand on the metal box around his dick.

"The fuck did you expect?" Karkat sneered slightly, rolling his eyes as he sat on his knees.

"I don't know. Not this." He waved his hand without moving his arm, his shades pushed up over his hair so his eyes could be seen. "Something sexy. Eridan made it sound sexy."

His lips pull up over his teeth in a soft hiss. "That asshole. He hit on me. Constantly. It was disgusting."

"Ha." Dave's lips quirked up into a smile. "Sounds like him. He and Sol have this open thing going on."

"I have no interest in it." He leaned over when his phone went off to cut off the alarm. "Alright. Get soft for me."

Dave perked a brow with a soft smirk on his lips. "I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before."

"Yeah well, all nice fucking sentiment gone, get soft or your dick's gonna be sore for days."

"Pretty sure these blue balls are gonna be sore for days."

"Don't blame me, fucktard." Karkat just shrugged and grabbed the box with both hands. "You asked for this. Why did you ask for this?"

"You always ask your clients why they want a realistic replica of their dick?"

"Don't usually call my clients fucktards either so."

"Aw, Karkles, I'm special."

"You can fuck off into a blackhole for all I care." He grumbled as he leaned to the side to peak down the hallway where John was still cleaning up. "Is he single?"

A smirk curled to Dave's lips and he nudged Karkat's leg with his foot. "You interested?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah he's single. You know he's like in love with you right?" Karkat's head snapped up at that and it was the first time Dave had seen the male blush. It was a small blush that spread over his nose but it was kinda cute in a way. "Well, as in love with someone that you can be having never spoken to them. See that row over there?" Dave motioned to the bottom row of DVD's on the left side of the TV. "Romance movies. They suddenly started popping up in his collection and well, John ain't no romance guy so I poked and prodded till I found out he was watching them because he always saw you with old romance novels and he thought if he watched some movies, he might come to understand you more."

"That..."

"It's sweet right?" Dave chuckled softly, wiggling his hips slightly. "News flash, and don't tell him I told you this but, I knew who you were when I called."

Karkat narrowed his eyes. "What."

"Pretty easy to put two and two together. I saw you once and once I saw your blog, well I just knew."

"You... That's conniving as fuck."

Dave just shrugged, the smirk on his lips never leaving. "Hey, he wasn't gonna help himself so I did."

"And you thought having the guy he likes come and touch his dick for... You know what, nevermind." The tips of Karkat's ears flushed as he quickly tugged off the box from Dave's dick. Luckily, the male had gone soft long ago and the mold came free without much effort. "Fucking hell." He snatched up a marker, scribbled "Dave Strider" on the side before putting both in his case. He tossed the rest of his bottles away before getting to his feet. "I'm done with you. Turn on the sink for me."

"Bossy bossy." Dave moved to his feet without much effort and moved into the kitchen to turn on the sink for Karkat. The male then got to work scrubbing his hands clean with the soap from his blue bottle. "So how long?" Dave asked, leaning back against the counter, not caring that his dick was free for all to see.

"Give me a week. It takes a few days for things to settle and the paint takes a day to dry."

"Paint?"

"What you think you just got a model that's one color? I'm a fucking artist, asshole. This is not cheap for a reason." Karkat flashed him a glare as the hot water ran over his hands.

"You need pictures or something?"

"No. It's in my head."

"You must be so desensitized to dick. That has to suck for any guy you date."

"On the contrary. I can appreciate a good cock." He stated, turning his attention to his hands. "What I do is work. I look at these dicks as material to make a great piece of art. They are not sexual to me."

"Uh-huh. And John?"

"Has a great one."

"Sexual?"

"I can differentiate."

"You love a good cock, don't you." Dave teased softly, poking a knuckle into Karkat's side, making the other flinch.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response you useless cumbubble."

"What's a cumbubble?" John spoke as he entered the living room, a surprised look on his face as he glanced at the two in the kitchen.

"Another very creative term Karkles has chosen to give me." Dave pushed off the counter to enter the living room so he grab his clothes.

John crinkled his nose. "Ew Dave no one wants to see that."

"Right, right." As he passed by, Dave ran a hand through John's damp dark hair, earning a groan. He smirked as he grabbed his briefs and pants to pull back on.

"You guys done?"

"All done." Karkat turned off the tap and used the end of his apron to dry his hands. He grabbed the blue bottle before returning to the living room so he could drop down beside his case. He untied the apron from neck and waist before folding it up to stuff in the case. The white sheet soon followed along with a few stray bottles. Then he closed up all the compartments and got to his feet. "I suggest you shower as soon as possible unless you want your dick to smell like moldy cheese." He said, eyeing Dave.

"Yeah, yeah. Call me when they're done?"

"Of course."

"Sweet. Later, Karkles." Dave gave John a glance before he left down the hallway to enter the bathroom John had left not long before.

Karkat took a deep breath as he picked up the tall case in his hands. "Alright. I'll see you then, John." He spoke as he turned toward the door.

"Ah! Um, Karkat, Wait." John was quick to follow him, holding out a hand on his arm to stop him.

Karkat perked a brow, glancing down at the hand on his arm which John quickly removed. He placed his case on the floor and turned toward the other male slowly. "What?"

"I... Um, I was thinking." John's face flushed as he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "I... Um, Okay I know this is a really weird way to go about it but... it's a chance and I'm gonna take it." Karkat just eyed the male expectantly. John swallowed and brought his hands down to his sides. "I think you're cute. Well, like really cute and pretty sexy and I know I don't really know you all that well but I'd like to." He was quick to add on the last bit. "So... Um... Could we maybe, have coffee together in the morning?"

Something warm filled Karkat eyes as he took a step forward and reached up, his hand brushing over John's cheek before it wrapped around the back of his neck. "I thought you'd never ask." He purred softly. John's eyes went wide at his answer but they quickly slipped shut when the other male tugged him down and their lips brushed together ever so softly. "Like you were the only one doing the watching." He mumbled against those soft thin lips.

John gasped, warmth bubbling in his chest before it came out as a laugh. "Really? Fuck Karkat, my heart was ready to burst from my chest."

Karkat just snorted, trailing his fingers over the back of John's neck before he released the male. "See you in the morning, then."

"Y-Yeah!" The grin that came to John's face made Karkat falter slightly. He'd never seen such an expression on the male before. Course there was a lot he'd not seen of John. And he really looked forward to seeing more. "I look forward to it."

Karkat nodded as he picked up his case and moved toward the door. John followed along, a little closer then was necessary but Karkat didn't mind at all. The warmth of the hand against the small of his back was rather welcomed. John opened the door for him and before he stepped out, Karkat twisted just slightly and leaned up on his toes to plant a kiss against John's cheek.

"Have a good night."

"Y-You too." He grinned, leaning down to plant a kiss to Karkat's awaiting cheek. "Be safe."

Karkat bowed his head slightly as he stepped out into the hallway. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Karkat." John watched with a grin on his face as Karkat turned and went down the hallway. He watched until the male disappeared around the corner before slipping back inside and shut the door. "Dave! Oh god Dave! Guess what!" He grinned as he bounced off down the hallway to tell his best bro the best news he'd had in months.

He had a date with the guy from the coffee shop. The guy, whose name was Karkat. Karkat who was just as cute up close and was actually a nice guy and had been watching John as much as John had been watching him. It was the start of something new. The start of something beautiful and both of them were rather excited for it; if the little skip Karkat had in his step had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this could be something I continue. I did have this idea about Karkat making an extra model of John's dick and having himself one hell of a wild ride with it. And you know, him coming to find out that the real thing is most certainly a lot better. But we'll see! Depends how much you guys liked this.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! It'd mean an awful lot! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
